Touch sensitive devices have become popular as input devices to computing systems due to their ease and versatility of operation as well as their declining price. A touch sensitive device can include a touch sensor panel, which can be a clear panel with a touch sensitive surface, and a display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), that can be positioned partially or fully behind the panel or integrated with the panel so that the touch sensitive surface can cover at least a portion of the viewable area of the display device. The touch sensitive device can allow a user to perform various functions by touching the touch sensor panel using a finger, stylus, or other object at a location often dictated by a user interface (UI) being displayed by the display device. In general, the touch sensitive device can recognize a touch or hover event and the position of the touch or hover event on the touch sensor panel, and the computing system can then interpret the touch or hover event in accordance with the display appearing at the time of the touch or hover event, and thereafter can perform one or more actions based on the touch or hover event.
When display circuitry is driven with data signals to control what is being displayed, noise can be introduced into touch sensing circuitry, and the noise can interfere with touch sensing operations. Similarly, when touch circuitry is driven with strong signals to, for example, increase touch sensitivity or counteract interference, noise from touch circuitry can be introduced into display circuitry, and the noise can disturb picture quality and distort what is displayed. In addition, updating display data and sensing touch events across a large display can be time consuming, thereby limiting potential refresh rates and touch event responsiveness.